GaaLee: Scenes of Ai
by Rodnii
Summary: Their lives were a slideshow of tenderness, pain, and an unbreakable love for one another. A series of one-shots centered around Gaara and Lee. Smut, angst, fluff, and just random themes.
1. Hugs

**Disclaimer: Kishomoto, you selfish ass. Why can't you share? –cries-  
****A/N: I really needed to do this. GaaLee is love. ^^  
****This is most accurately described as a ridiculous series of one-shots born from the odd thoughts floating around my mind. The glomping problem is a serious affliction that I am afflicted with.**

* * *

Hugs.

Not a single person in the world would go up to Subaku no Gaara and _hug _him.

Except Rock Lee.

The Konoha nin had developed a bit of a glomping problem. This meant that he'd jump onto his favorite people and steal a quick hug before bounding away with bewildered stares following his retreating back. It was quite funny to onlookers, really.

But for Gaara, special effort was required.

The sand may have presented a bit of a problem to anyone else.

But not to the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, oh no!

The weights would come off, and special twists and turns were executed before he'd get past the swirling sand to wrap his arms around the bemused person beneath.

Much to everyone's shock, Gaara would always hug back.


	2. Setup

**Disclaimer: These sure do get annoying, don't they? And sadly, I am only on chapter 2.**

**A/N: It may not be particularly original, but I can't get this out of my head. So I have to write it down. Oh **_**yes, **_**that will help. **_**Of course.**_

* * *

Set-Up.

A bitter wind howled outside of the crappy little cave, earning synched scowls from the occupants.

Stupid snowstorm.

How had they gotten themselves into this mess, again?

Oh, _right._

Gaara had been needing a break from his responsibilities and duties as the Kazekage, and Lee had suggested taking a vacation. The bowl-cut boy also had offered to act as a bodyguard on the trip.

_Oh no, _he had assured them. _I'll be able to take care of it myself!_

Well, he was doing a great job.

Gaara's head had fallen onto his shoulder a while ago, his breathing becoming soft and steady. The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha had one of the largest grins in existence plastered onto his face, and he snaked one of his arms around the redhead's waist to pull him closer.

The situation made Lee remember exactly why he had also happened to suggest the Snow Country as an ideal destination.


	3. Soft

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yada-yada-yada…. Yoyo?**

**A/N: This is kind of a double-shot. The next one is a sequel to this one. Sort of. **

* * *

Soft.

The strands brushed against his fingers like silk, soft and warm. A low, contented hum accompanied the sensation.

People who called Lee's hair ridiculous had quite obviously never run their fingers through it.

Gaara smiled.


	4. Color

**Disc.: Wowsers, I'm so lazy I abbreviated the word 'disclaimer'. **

**A/N: Leading off from the last one. But not as fluffy. **

* * *

Color.

The boy's hair, he decided, was the color of love. Not blood. The crimson strands expressed how fiercely he could feel the emotion; punctuated by the scar above his left eye.

How many times had he gently traced the irregularity in his pale flesh with a single finger? How many times had he murmured the word into the beautiful boy's ears?

And if he was wrong, then, about the meaning of the color, he'd still be fine.

Because they'd have eachother.

Even if there _was _blood involved.


	5. Nature

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Nature.

His anger is fragile, like a hand twisting a butterfly's wings but refusing to tear them off. He knows he's hurting Lee, but it's his anger's nature.

Every harmful word, every hurtful name.

It's just anger's nature.

Luckily, it's also in the nature of love to regret and forgive.

And of love, they have plenty.


	6. Bananas

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.**

**A/N: I decided to do something lighthearted this time. Maybe cliché, but oh well. Sorry for the delay; I really have no excuse. Life's busy? **

* * *

Bananas.

Lee could swear upon anything and everything dear to him that bananas were evil and out to get him.

No, he wasn't crazy.

It was just that every time Gaara picked up one of those maniacal yellow fruits and started starting peeling the thick outer skin off, he wanted to grab the damnable thing and chuck it out a window.

Like now.

He almost groaned out loud as Gaara put his mouth onto the end of the banana and ever so slowly sank his teeth into it. The soft flesh of the fruit was easily sliced through and disappeared between those soft, cherry-red lips, and he felt his pants tighten with a growing sense of alarm.

Gaara gave him an odd look.

"Are you okay….?"

Lee tried not to panic as he not-so-subtly tried to hide his rising penis behind the kitchen counter.

"O-Of course I am perfectly fine, my youthful friend!"

Gaara, deciding he didn't really want to know, dropped the subject. Much to Lee's dismay, he re-inserted the banana into his mouth and repeated the process.

Lee bolted out the door when Gaara's head was turned, skidding into the bathroom and almost forgetting to get undressed as he jumped into his much-appreciated cold shower.

He really needed to stop buying bananas.

_

* * *

_

I really hope bananas are a fruit.


	7. Disease

**Disclaimer: -sigh- It's not mine.  
****A/N: Not so uplifting.**

* * *

Disease.

It was like a disease, buried away inside of him and then being unleashed and eating away his skin and his eyes and his teeth and his hair and-

He wouldn't let it win. There had to be a way to keep it from crawling over and in him and taking him away from Gaara. But he had to stay away from Gaara, or it would get Gaara too, and he could never let that happen.

He came up with excuse after excuse- _I'm training, I'm being sent on a mission, I'm sick I'm busy I'm busy busy busy busy oh so busy- _and he could almost feel Gaara's hurt through the letters he sent back. But he wouldn't _couldn't _let it get Gaara too.

He tried everything he could think of to make it go away- _go away please I didn't do anything why is this happening to me what did I do- _and nothing worked. He took showers, rubbed himself raw and red and it didn't leave. He tried to bleed it out- _watch the red come out please make it come out out out- _and he had to be careful he didn't open the cuts during training for a week. It didn't come out, it was buried so _deep_ and it was crawling everywhere _all over all over_ now.

And he was out of ideas. And Gaara wouldn't be safe; he'd come over soon to find out what was going on _so very soon oh no don't please _and it would catch him in its claws too.

He could never let that happen.  
_Gaara will be safe this way, oh yes he will, it will never kill him he'll be safe I love him-_

It died at the same time he did. The disease was cured.


	8. Crystal

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

**A/N: Not for little kiddies. :)**

* * *

Crystal.

Gaara's face was always impassive. Always a blank slate without a trace of emotion. Everything he felt was carefully concealed behind those piercing eyes.

But when they made the bedsprings creak, their hot, naked bodies pressed together, there was an exception.  
His alabaster skin would be slick with sweat and cum, Lee's name slipping past his lips in a moan or a scream.

Emotions would flit across his face like a many-faceted crystal, all on display for Lee to see.

Passion, lust, ecstasy, excitement, arousal.  
Each changed from one to the other when they had sex, but it was only when they were long finished, panting and satisfied, that Lee saw his favorite.

Love.

* * *

_Yes, Lee's on top. Who would've guessed?_


	9. Storm

**Disclaimer: It's… not mine. No, really. I didn't make Naruto. Trust me.**

**A/N: Kind of fluffy.**

* * *

Storm.

The candle's flame twisted and flickered, vying for the attention of the couple on the couch, lonely on its place on the kitchen table.  
Outside, the storm howled its victory over knocking out the power, asserting itself as a class 4 hurricane.

Gaara and Lee weren't particularly interested in their surroundings. They had their arms wrapped around each other, their eyes locked. It was a way of apologizing for their earlier fight.

_You selfish asshole! _

_Get the fuck out! I never want to see you again, prick!_

Lee was thanking whatever deity was currently on duty that they had both crumbled and Gaara hadn't left.

Hours later, he was still stroking Gaara's hair and muttering sweet nothings into his ear.  
Outside, the sun came out.

* * *

_Well, that was a happy ending. Will they always be so lucky?_


	10. Clocks

**Disclaimer: It… doesn't belong to me. Shocker of the century, I know.**

**A/N: It isn't my usual schtick, but it's 2:30 in the morning and I have absolutely nothing better to do. That's also why it makes absolutely no sense. 'Absolutely' is an absolutely lovely word, don't you absolutely think so? **

**I'll shut up.**

* * *

Clocks.

_Tick._

Lee stared at the clock.  
The clock, lacking eyes, did not stare back.

_Tock._

He sighed, and rolled over again.  
He was incredibly bored.

_Tick._

It was 9:58 A.M.  
Gaara was asleep.

_Tock._

Lee slipped into that frame of mind one sometimes finds one in, when the world seems lazy and there's nothing better to do than to think about life.  
He stared at the back of Gaara's head.

_Tick._

He started musing about things like… life.  
God, he was bored.

_Tock._

People were just like clocks, he realized.  
Eventually, they stopped ticking.

_Tick._

Gaara sleepily blinked, and rolled over.  
"G'morning," he managed.

_Tock._

Lee smiled at his lover, hoping that the redhead's clock never stopped _tickticktick_ing away.  
He didn't know what he'd do if Gaara just… stopped, one day.

"What're you thinking about?" Gaara asked, seeing the faraway look in Lee's eyes.  
"Nothing much." Lee replied.

A minute of early-morning, companionable silence passed.

"I think the clock's broken." Gaara observed.  
He wasn't sure why Lee smiled when he said that.  
It was too early in the morning to decipher enigmatic smiles.

* * *

_Feedback, please? I've been ecstatic at people adding me to alerts and favorites, but it isn't as good as a nice little review. But I do thank you for your support!  
WARNING: Reviews may have the side-effect of better and faster updates._


	11. Dream

**A/N: Because I always imagined Gaara to be a scratcher.**

**Sorry for the delay, my **_**Imagination Train**_** ran into a rather solid steel wall and went out of commission. For a few months. (Which is a stupid attempt at saying "WRITER'S BLOCK NEEDS TO ****ING BURN IN HELL AND NEVER ****ING BOTHER ME AGAIN! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!" …So yeah.)**

**-feebly holds up white flag-**

* * *

Dream

The first time they kiss, it feels like a dream. After all, "they" should never have worked. **He** was too bright, energetic, and _he _was quiet and icy.  
But they managed, somehow, and Lee has finally stopped pinching himself- just to make sure, of course.

Besides, Gaara's nails digging into his back as they make passionate love are enough to tell him that _no_, he's not dreaming.

It'd be a nightmare if he _were_, because he loves this reality so much.

* * *

**Ahahaha. Crappy pun there at the end.**

**By the way, if there are any themes you want me to write about, please, **_**please **_**tell me. It might make fewer arrows hit my Muse, whom I need to write properly. You **_**never **_**want to see the crap I write when un-inspired.**

**I'll just shut up now, mkay?**


	12. Improvements

**A/N: Thank chinesefirethorn for this new update, since it was her prompt that prompted me to write this. :D**

**I think it could've turned out better, though. Ugh.**

* * *

Improvements.

In all the years Lee had lived on earth, he had never, _ever _imagined something like this.

A portable phone. It could be kept in your _pocket_. It was absolutely _mind-blowing_.

He stared at his in stunned silence and admiration. Since the things were so dead useful, Tsunade had immediately issued an order for a "cell-phone" for every ninja.

Who needed carrier pigeons anymore? Cell-phones didn't poop all over the place, so they were _much _more appreciated. (Especially by the pooper-scoopers.)

Lee had a better use for his, though. It _may _have had to do with a certain redheaded Kazekage who lived in a desert, and just _happened _to be within calling distance.

Oh yes, Lee would certainly enjoy using his new phone.

Thank God for technology.

* * *

**Remember, prompts are duly noted and appreciated!  
****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, too. I nearly had a heart attack this morning when I checked my e-mail and got **_**three **_**new reviews from **_**three **_**different people.  
****Thank you, thank you, and thank you! ^^**

* * *

**Edit: I wrote this... many, _many_ months ago. I'm not quite sure, but it was definitely a long time before my first year in high school began... which was over 3 months ago.  
Again, sorry! ****It was just kind of floating around in my GaaLee folder and I never posted it.**

**-cringes-**


	13. Bath Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, other than the little idea for the writing itself. All the characters and the anime from which they came do not belong to me. They are playing in my sandbox.**

**A/N: Insomnia rules. Let's see what crazy thing pops into my head next, hmm?**

**

* * *

**

Bath Time

It was awkward.

Lee had been on a mission, and happened to stop at a quiet bathhouse on the way, complete with hot springs. Deciding that taking a little, relaxing breather wouldn't hurt anything, he entered the establishment.

How was he supposed to know Gaara was there?

And that was how they ended up, _alone _and _naked _in a hot spring _together_.

Forcing away the perverted thoughts that were intruding on his rational thinking, Lee wondered _why _the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand was currently in the bathhouse in the first place.  
Clearing his throat apprehensively, Lee voiced his inquiry aloud.

"Gaara-sama, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" Lee asked politely.

And then he waited.

* * *

Gaara decided a lie was in order. There was _no way _he was letting Lee know that he had covertly "obtained" a copy of Lee's mission details, and had lain in wait in the bathhouse to create this very scenario, under the pretense of taking a day off. As the highly respected Kazekage, he hadn't even needed to go through the trouble of giving the council a reason for his sudden and impromptu vacation. It almost made him want to smile.

Almost.

But now Lee was staring at him, expecting an answer. Or maybe hoping for one. Gaara wasn't very good with expressions other than fear, distrust, and hate. He was learning, but it was unreasonably difficult. Why did people have to be so confusing?

Gaara realized his thoughts had wandered off into odd tangents, and refocused.

"Temari and Kankuro wished for me to take a day off and 'enjoy myself', Lee."

The lack of an honorific to his name did not go unnoticed by Lee. And the intense, penetrating gaze Gaara had pinned him with was making Lee even more nervous. Very nervous indeed.

"Ah... okay."

And it was silent after that.

When Gaara's fingers and toes were getting water-wrinkles, he made the decision to act. He got up, ignored Lee's startled look, and sat his shapely rear down right next to the taijutsu master.

"Ah! Gaara...?" Lee's question went unfinished as Gaara placed a hand on his sculpted chest and turned to face him. _May the consequences be damned_, he decided firmly.

"Am I important to you, Lee?" he asked. Lee answered without thinking.

"Of course, Gaara-sama!"

"Please do not use 'sama' at the end of my name, Lee. There is no need." Gaara murmured.

Lee's vivid blush was threatening to outdo the shade of Gaara's hair.

"O-of course, Gaara-sa... Gaara."

* * *

Lee's brain had ceased to function properly as soon as Gaara had touched him. _Touched him_. As in, initiate contact with another human being.

Him.

"How important am I to you, Lee?" Gaara whispered. Lee vaguely wondered what had brought on Gaara's unexpected behavior.

"I'd die for you." Lee breathed.

"What if... I didn't want you to? Would you live for me?"

When had Gaara's face gotten so close to his; the redhead's words ghosting onto Lee's lips; his eyes firmly fixed on Lee's?

"G-Gaara..." Lee stammered, at a loss of how to reply.

"Because I live for _you_, Lee," Gaara proclaimed, somehow, impossibly, closer to Lee than he was before. Their foreheads were practically touching.

Lee's brain stopped _trying _to work altogether, and he pressed his lips on Gaara's.

_Yes,_ was his answer.

* * *

_Again, apologies. I hand-wrote this sometime around a year ago (yes, that long), and finally dug it out of an old note-book the other week as I cleaned my room. I typed it up on my crappy 1997 version of Word, edited, fixed it up, etc., and decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh! Before I forget, this was actually a prompt from one of my dear, beloved reviewers. I'm currently mustering up enough inspiration from my muse to write another one related to the prompt 'hospital'._

Any and all reviews are welcome, despite the fact that I really don't deserve them after my obscenely long absence. And now, I bid you adieu. (Hope I spelled that right, or I'll look like a complete ass.)_  
_


	14. Hospital

**A/N: I'm... actually back. Which is weird. My mind has been utterly congested, blocked up, clogged, and hammered with Writer's Block. All at once. Over the period of many months. I think my muse went into some kind of coma, because it was seriously freaking annoying. (No offense intended, O Muse.)**

**Prompt: hospital.**

**Warning: It's sad, and doesn't really make sense. Then again, does **_**anything **_**I write make sense? Thought not.**

* * *

Hospital.

He hated the smell of hospitals. In fact, he hated the entire establishment in which he was currently situated. A bitter smile twisted his mouth as he realized how stupidly _cliché _that was. He hated clichés. A lot.

His feet carried him mechanically, habitually to his lover's room. His piercing, angry aquamarine gaze shot straight through the glass and swept over Lee's features, so small and vulnerable and _peaceful _in that hospital bed. Gaara's emotions swirled through him at dizzying speeds.

_Hate, _because Lee didn't have to suffer like Gaara did, stuck in his coma as he was.

_Anger, _at Lee for being so _stupid _and nearly getting himself _killed_. Anger, because Gaara _shouldn't _be angry with Lee because it wasn't Lee's fault and thus was angry at himself. What right had he to be angry with Lee? What _right did he have?_

_Love, _because Lee could never just stop being _Lee_ and forcing that emotion to rise up in Gaara's chest and make his breath hitch and his eyes water and _dammit _when had Gaara become so sentimental and emotional?

The Kazekage wiped angrily at the tears that were angrily threatening to spill over his lashes and cursed himself over and over and _over _again for not being stronger.

_How is it, _he wondered, _that countless men and women have attempted to bring me down to my knees with their ninja skills and powers, and Lee has managed it like _**this**?

Gaara couldn't step inside that room. The smell of anti-septic and the drugs being fed through Lee's system to keep him alive would drive him crazy in seconds. The stupid, fake flowers sent from Lee's friends in Konoha made Gaara want to tear apart some defenseless creature. Did Lee's health _really _mean that much to them? Gaara's teeth ground together dangerously as his mind dwelled on the memories of the aftermath of Lee's hospitalization.

The entire Konoha ensemble had assembled in Lee's room, said their private things to him, cried a little, and_ left. _Gaara's fists were clenched so tight his knuckled turned pale. They had _left him to die_. The sorry bastards had _given up _on Lee.

Outside the hospital, the Sunagakure's sands shifted dangerously. Gaara was on the verge of screaming.

He had torn apart every last ninja involved with harming Lee. He had cried himself to sleep, night after night, and he had demolished every and all breakable objects in his room.

Gaara still didn't feel better.

_Comas be damned, _Gaara thought heatedly, desperately, _people wake up from them all the time!_

He started pacing up and down in front of Lee's room as he always did, eight hours a day, seven days a week, four weeks a month.

Lee had been in a coma for five months.

Gaara wished he would wake up.

* * *

  
_This... could have been better. Again, always ready for prompts! I can't promise that every prompt I receive inspires me to write something, but I _can _promise I'll give it serious consideration. I've considered going to LJ for a prompt or two, but that makes me feel like an intruder. I don't even have an account on the site (I swear I'll get around to it), so I can't really steal ideas/prompts from the nice people over there. Can I?_


	15. Coma

**A/N: Ready or not, here I come! Armed with my new updates, I shall destroy you all... mwahaha.**

**Anyway, this is the follow-up (sort of) to Hospital. I got a request asking for Lee's POV on the whole thing and this is what I came up with.**

**First Disclaimer in More Chapters than I Care to Count: It's not mine. It never will be.**

**

* * *

**

Coma

They say that people in comas can still hear everything around them.

But Lee never heard the scream that wrenched its way out of Gaara's throat as Lee was wheeled at a breakneck pace to the ICU, still leaving a trail of blood.

Lee never heard Gaara's quiet, terrified sobs as his hand was squeezed in a tireless grip as he lay limp in the hospital bed.

Lee never heard Gaara's whispers of _I love you, I love you, please wake up Lee, I love you._

Lee never heard Temari's shaking voice as she tried to reassure Gaara that he had made the right decision, that letting Lee go was the best thing for both of them.

Lee also never heard the flatline as they pulled the plug on the machine breathing for him.

But people in comas can _feel._

Lee felt the thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand for hours on end.

Lee felt Gaara's heartbroken tears falling onto his face and then being gently wiped off.

Lee felt the loving brush of lips against his as Gaara tried to hold it together.

Most importantly, Lee could feel Gaara's unending love, even as the heart within his chest stilled and was laid to rest.

* * *

_Sorry Lee. ;A;_


	16. Cold

**A/N: I hand-wrote this one in my study hall the other day, and I'm excited to finally be able to post it.**

**It's kind of what I came up with when I was trying to write about the prompt 'hypothermia'. I really tried to make this fit the prompt, but all I could think of was 'cold'. Sorry, dear reader whom I love very much.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Cold

It was cold, and he was tired.

Lee could feel the sensation of something warm pooling around him, but that didn't make any sense. How did he get here?

Why was it so cold?

His eyes fluttered open wearily, and he wondered when they had closed. Above him, the sky floated serenely on; a benign blanket for all those on Earth. The thought made him smile.

It was quiet.

For some reason, the sky reminded him of Gaara. In certain light, Gaara's eyes would match that wonderful shade of blue perfectly. A shy, underused smile would curl the corners of his pale lips up as he gently twined his fingers with Lee's.

_I love you, _those eyes said. Lee blinked in puzzlement as he noticed that the sky was gone... replaced by those blue, blue eyes. A warm hand wrapped itself around his own. Confused, Lee noticed that there was only one thing missing. Wetting his lips, he asked,

"Where's the smile?"

Gaara's hand tightened around his own, pain written in the depths of his eyes.

"I'm here now." he whispered, resting his forehead against Lee's. Gaara was struggling against tears. Lee vaguely wondered why everything seemed so out of focus. He turned his question into a plea.

"Please, Gaara. Smile for me."

A pained, infinitely sad smile fleetingly crossed Gaara's face before the tears took over.

"Lee, Lee, I love you. I love you _so much! _Please, Lee, don't leave me, I need you! I'm sorry it took so long to find you, it's okay now, please, don't worry, we can fix this, it's okay-"

Gaara broke off, his whole body shuddering. Lee tried to say something back to Gaara, confused again. All that came out was an indistinct mumble. Why was it so cold?

When had he closed his eyes again?

The last thing Lee felt were the hot splashes of Gaara's tears warming his face more than the sun ever did.

* * *

_I seem to kill Lee a lot. ;A;_


	17. Sun

**A/N: Another one I wrote in my study hall. I was particularly productive during that period. :D  
****On the upside, this one isn't sad! Woooo!**

**On a side note, I wanted to quickly say something about the chapter _Disease _(chapter 7). Some of you were wondering what exactly the disease was, and here's your answer: insanity. It was a darker chapter featuring a disease of the _mind. _I hope I've cleared that up. ;A;**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Sun

_The sun, _Lee reminded himself, _is a hot ball of flame in the sky. As much as I'd really like to, I cannot beat the crap out of it._

Lee was currently on a solo mission to Sunagakure. He was journeying through the desert, and, unfortunately, it was summer. The temperatures had reached a new _dimension_ of _hot. _"Sweltering" didn't even come _close _to describing it. Lee felt like one of those poor roasted pork things Chouji loved so much. Lee had to continually chant the words _almost there _repeatedly in his head. He really didn't care about the mission. His _real _reason for coming was Gaara.

Lee knew without a doubt that he would do anything for Gaara... Including trekking through the God-forsaken desert in insane temperatures, possibly risking heatstroke.

Half a day later, Lee was practically crying with relief and happiness at seeing the gates to Sunagakure loom up in front of him. Somehow, the journey had seemed a million times longer than usual.

At that point, Lee was convinced the sun was evil, and he was quite glad that it was steadily sinking to the horizon. A little too glad.

He watched with a kind of manic glee as the torturous _thing _finally touched ground- and turned at that moment to see Gaara step out of the gates.

His pale skin had been transformed into glowing, burnished bronze, his perfect features highlighted by the sun's dying rays. Gaara's hair seemed like fire, each strand illuminated and set ablaze. An intensity that, coupled with the brilliant sunset, took Lee's breath away and made his knees feel weak, shone out of his aquamarine eyes.

Gaara smiled at him, and Lee suddenly didn't mind the sun so much anymore.

* * *

_The scene where Gaara stares into the sunset and tells Kankuro about how he wants to be Kazekage kind of inspired this. :D_


	18. Weekdays

**A/N: Another study hall one. My hand hurt like Hell when I finally finished.  
****This one comes from the prompt "weekdays". I've decided that "weekend" will be its own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things. And the only reason someone would think I actually owned **_**Naruto **_**is if they clicked on my story with their eyes closed, went to a chapter without a disclaimer on it (still with their eyes closed), and came to the absurd conclusion that I was Kishimoto. So why am I even bothering with these things? D:**

* * *

Weekdays

Monday: the sun rises over the desert and bathes them in golden light. The world is suffused in warmth and a content laziness that seeps into Lee's bones. He decides that work can wait. He holds Gaara closer and leans down to place a kiss on his golden lips.

Tuesday: the day was long and tiring and Gaara groans a little as he settles his stiff muscles into the beckoning comfort of the couch. Before he realizes it, Lee's hands are on his shoulders and back, massaging away the uncomfortable soreness and replacing it with blissful sensations. Gaara leans back into Lee's touch and moans appreciatively. It turns out his day isn't that bad after all.

Wednesday: the paperwork has long since become forgotten as Gaara's overworked fingers are carefully tended to by Lee. The black-haired boy takes Gaara's right hand reverently and kisses each knuckle with his smiling lips. Gaara's eyes have glazed over, lulled by the soothing feeling. The reprieve from the endless paperwork will not go unrewarded. After repeating the process with Gaara's left hand, Lee is given his reward in the form of Gaara's lips doing wonderful, electrifying things to his skin later that night. Neither of them cares to remember the paperwork.

Thursday: the excited energy has Lee bouncing around the whole day with a hopeful smile on his face for the occasion that night. He wants it to be special, and he carefully prepares everything so that it is perfect. The whole house is cleaned and made ready for this momentous occasion. A romantic dinner is cooked and organized and set up for two. The expression of surprised joy that floods Gaara's face when he opens the door is as good as the subsequent embrace he pulls Lee into, kissing him fiercely.  
It is their anniversary, after all.

Friday: the air of anticipation follows Gaara home as he makes a hasty retreat from his office. He has been eagerly waiting for his weekly delight ever since seven days ago, and tonight is the night that he gets what is due. When he enters his abode and Lee is there, wearing only pants and waiting for Gaara in the kitchen, Gaara hardly waits before he tears into his prize. Later, when he finishes the dango -a rare sight in a desert- he initiates a whole new kind of oral activity with Lee.

* * *

_Mmm, I'd love to know _exactly _what that oral activity was, wouldn't you?  
__And thank you to Ivonovna for a helpful suggestion. :) _


End file.
